


look so good, yeah, look so sweet!

by apricae



Series: the zenhwa collection [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, F/M, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Teasing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricae/pseuds/apricae
Summary: some summer fun on meka base. seung-hwa is very whiny.
Relationships: Tekhartha Zenyatta/Seung-hwa "Overlord" Shi
Series: the zenhwa collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091447
Kudos: 4





	look so good, yeah, look so sweet!

**Author's Note:**

> warning: masculine terms used for seung-hwa (dick, etc).

The whir of the fan propped up on a stack of mangas by the wide-open window almost drowns out the buzz of the vibrator, for which Seung-hwa is thankful. It would be rather embarrassing, the incriminating humming sound coming from her room should anyone walk by too close - but the weather is hot and the air conditioning is blasting in the common room.

It does exactly _nothing_ to hide her moans, however. 

“Ah- _ahhh_ , Zen, please, I- I _can’t-_ ”

She breaks off on a loud whine, tensing against the onslaught of sensations, legs closing tight around his waist, knees digging into metal struts as she breathes in gasping bursts, eyes screwed shut. 

“Legs open, Seung-hwa,” comes the gentle answer, and a nudge to the inside of her knee. She yelps with the sting - directly on a bruise, Zen’s such a bastard - but parts her trembling thighs and whimpers when he goes straight to the reward for her obedience.

With gentle movements, Zenyatta’s warm metal fingers shift the bullet vibrator around, nudging it under the head of her dick, rubbing it in tiny circles until she’s panting, trying not to scream.

“I can’t, please, _na-ege jom deo jwo_ , please, I just- I- _Deojuseyo_ , Zen!”

He chuckles, moving his fingers inside her, a slow pulse that pushes her closer and closer to the edge, her pelvis clenching and unclenching as she tries in vain to push up against him. Zenyatta is unyielding, and when she manages to blearily look up at him his array is fluttering with something like a smile, the cyan bright and amused.

“How many were we at, _jjing-jjing-i_?”

Seung-hwa writhes. He makes her keep count, even when her head fills up with cotton fuzz and everything becomes a sweet and sticky haze, even when she’s dizzy from pleasure and shivering to pieces, even when he’s still fucking her on his fingers as gently as he has the past hour and a half, taking her further than she thought she could ever go.

“Fo- _ah_ , four,” she breathes, trembling, pushing her hips up into his hands, needing the release he holds just out of reach, like he has done the past four times she came in his hands, muffling her cries in a sweaty palm.

“Indeed,” Zenyatta replies, clearly pleased. “You have been very good. You may come.” His hand holding the vibrator moves, stroking her, the buzzing metal shifting against her oversensitive dick; His fingers no longer thrust but he holds deep, nudging and pressing and the pleasure is absolute, inescapable, electric in her bones, every muscle locking-

Seung-hwa arches off the bed, her climax hitting like a freight train, like a kick to the head, and she’s crying, shuddering so hard it aches. He eases her through it, his ceaseless praise becoming white noise in her brain, melting and dripping through her like hot cocoa, warm and sweet and filling her up.

“Well done, Seung-hwa,” he’s saying, “You are wonderful like this, so sweet for me.”

Her breath burns in her chest, her tears burn on her cheeks, but her smile is so wide it makes her cheeks hurt, a blissed-out airy laugh spilling out of her as she comes down from the peak.

Zenyatta does not stop entirely, only slows, removing the vibrator and petting at her lower stomach, a warm pressure to soothe her jumping muscles. He watches her, smiling, giving her perhaps a minute’s reprieve before suddenly his fingers return to prodding at her prostate, soft and insistent.

She whines, tossing her head on the pillow, hair sticking to her temples with sweat. 

“Now,” says Zenyatta, not quite containing a chuckle as he reaches back on the bed for the white velvet bag he’s been steadily working his way through. The fond mischief in his voice is clear as day when he nudges something smooth and firm and big against the inside of her thigh. 

“Shall we try for one more?”


End file.
